


Back Wall

by multifandomgeek



Series: Back Wall [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Cheerleader Vanessa, F/F, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, High School AU, Lesbian AU, No Angst, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, semi-public, this is not underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 22:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomgeek/pseuds/multifandomgeek
Summary: Brooke and Vanessa have been friends for a long time. They have a spot, it's the school's back wall. No one goes there except for them, and it turns out to be a pretty useful place once their relationship turns into something more.





	Back Wall

“You know how people are supposed to date then fall in love?” said Vanessa. They were sitting behind the school’s main building, wasting time because neither of them wanted to go home yet. This part of the building faced the woods, a high metal fence in the middle of the way. No one ever came here except them, and they came almost every day. 

“Yeah?” said Brooke. They were both 16 years old, enjoying the shade the building was providing against the sun, but most of all enjoying each other’s company. 

“What if you fall in love with someone you never dated before?” continued Vanessa, looking at the woods. She was Brooke’s best friend; they had known each other since middle school and trusted each other with their lives.

“I think you just have a crush on someone,” responded Brooke. Vanessa had crushes very often. Brooke found it very annoying, and quite frankly didn’t understand it.

“What if it has been going on for too long to be just a crush?” said Vanessa. She started to fiddle with the grass beneath their feet. Brooke turned her head to the other side, watching the very top of the trees move with the light breeze. 

“Just last month you had a crush on Denise Summers,” she said. “And before her, it was Samuel from the team. How’s this one going on for so long?” She was annoyed already.

“Maybe I didn’t really have a crush on them,” said Vanessa. Brooke scoffed. “Maybe I was just trying to see if I could catch feelings for anyone else so I could move on from this one.”

“It didn’t look like that,” said Brooke. She saw a black squirrel running around and it froze just as she noticed it. How did they do that?

“Maybe I was just telling you I had these crushes to see how you would react,” said Vanessa, and Brooke finally looked back at her. 

“What?” said Brooke, confused. 

Vanessa was looking at her dead in the eyes. “I think I might be in love with you.”

“No, you’re not,” was Brooke’s knee-jerk reaction. She shifted, turned to Vanessa, sat up straight. 

“How do you know when you’re in love?” asked Vanessa. Brooke couldn’t tell if she was scared or challenging her, but knowing Vanessa, they were practically the same emotion. 

“I don’t know. I’ve never been in love, you know that,” said Brooke, trying not to sound like she wanted to run away from this conversation. She was trying to be braver with her emotions lately. 

“Still. If that was a question on a test, what would you answer?” Vanessa threw back. She wanted to know, Brooke couldn’t run away even if she tried. 

“Hm. Okay,” she said, thinking about it seriously. “I think you’d have to feel stuff. Like, physically. Feel your heart pounding, and butterflies in your stomach,” Brooke said, feeling all those things right now. “But also maybe think about the other person a lot, not only about kissing them and touching them but just being around them, miss them all the time.”

“Maybe she would be the first thing you thought about in the morning and the last thing you thought about when going to bed,” said Vanessa, shuffling closer, still looking into Brooke’s eyes. “That’s what my mom told me when I asked. Maybe nothing will feel happy enough unless you’re sharing it with her. And when you’re lonely and thinking about how nice it would be to have somebody kiss you, it’s her lips that come to mind, and you know that no one else’s will be enough.” 

Vanessa was so close Brooke could feel the warmth of her skin. Her eyes fluttered closed, and she felt Vanessa’s forehead coming to rest against her own. 

“Brooke,” whispered Vanessa, her breath fanning against Brooke’s lips. “I think I’m in love with you.”

Brooke kissed her.

\--

Two years later, that was still their spot. How they had never been caught making out there was still a mystery, though not one they were complaining about or looking too much into. Today was another warm day, much like the one when they first kissed, and Brooke had Vanessa pressed against the wall, her tongue shoved inside her mouth while Vanessa’s hands messed up her long blonde hair. 

Despite their friends’ (actually, Vanessa’s friends’) stupid comments, they hadn’t done anything sexual yet. It wasn’t a lack of opportunity or even desire, for Brooke it was more on the realms of insecurity and point-blank lack of information. She didn’t know how much she could trust the internet and she loved Vanessa too much to risk doing wrong by her, no matter how horny she was. 

But somewhere along the line of their two years of dating, Vanessa had become a cheerleader. And the uniform was driving Brooke crazy. Vanessa looked so damn good in it, the short skirt not only being a perfectly teasing length but also in a crimson tone that went so well with her tone of skin that Brooke was just this short of drooling at her girlfriend when she watched her practice. 

Brooke moved her hand up Vanessa’s neck and pulled the scrunchy out of her hair, letting her brown waves fall lavishly around her shoulders, the trapped scent of her shampoo filling Brooke’s nose deliciously. She moved to suck on Vanessa’s neck and relish in it, scraping her short nails on her scalp and eliciting a small, hoarse moan from her. God, she was so hot. 

“Baby, I want-” said Vanessa, breathless, lifting a leg to wrap it around Brooke’s hip and roll her entire body against her. 

Brooke gasped, her lower body burning like fire. She pushed a leg between Vanessa’s and somehow managed to get even closer to her, their mouths crashing together in a messy kiss. Brooke hooked her hand under Vanessa’s knee before she could lower her leg back down, caressing the soft skin of her thigh up to the hem of her ridiculously short bloomers. 

“Tell me,” said Brooke. “Tell me what you want.”

“You know,” said Vanessa, biting Brooke’s lower lip and rolling her body onto hers once again. 

“I don’t,” said Brooke. “I’m not teasing you, baby, I’ve just never done this before,” she started sucking on Vanessa’s neck again, her mind cloudy with desire. She let her leg go in favor of roaming her hands all over her girlfriend’s body. “Tell me what you want, I’ll give you anything.”

Vanessa whined, slipping a hand under Brooke’s shirt while her mouth went to her collarbone. Their chests were pressed together, and Brooke felt her taking a deep breath before grabbing one of Brooke’s hand and unceremoniously guiding it in between her legs. 

“Oh,” said Brooke in a shaky breath. It was unbelievably hot, the thin material of the shorts Vanessa was wearing doing nothing to isolate Brooke’s fingers from the temperature of her body. She slid her hand back and forth, just wanting to feel the softness of Vanessa’s pussy, but inadvertently stroking it and making Vanessa moan softly in her ear. “Fuck,” Brooke let out, doing it again, this time with purpose. 

Vanessa moaned a little louder, chasing Brooke’s lips to kiss her passionately, hands framing her face. Brooke couldn’t concentrate on doing both things at the same time, but when she stopped her hand Vanessa started to grind against it and it was almost better. They broke the kiss and she could concentrate on matching Vanessa’s rhythm, her other hand venturing into groping a boob over her shirt. Vanessa grabbed her hand and pushed it harder against her own breast, encouraging her. 

Brooke moaned, inexplicably. “Can I-” she stopped herself, understanding now why Vanessa chose to show instead of saying what she wanted. She didn’t seem to be able to blurt out the words either. 

“Yes,” said Vanessa.

Brooke chuckled. “You don’t even know what it is.”

“You can do anything, baby,” said Vanessa, kissing her slowly. “I’m yours.”

“You’ll say no if you don’t like it?” asked Brooke, unsure.

“I promise,” said Vanessa. Her eyes were so heavy-lidded they might as well be closed. She had a hand on Brooke’s neck that was maybe helping keep her upright while she kept grinding down on Brooke’s hand, and she was so fucking hot Brooke thought she could melt. 

Brooke kissed her again, slowly getting her hand out of her breast and traveling it under her top, making her intentions clear, waiting for Vanessa to stop her. But she didn’t, and soon Brooke had a handful of Vanessa’s naked tit on her hand with nothing in between. She kneaded it and both moaned. They stayed with their foreheads pressed together and their eyes closed as Brooke took her hands from in between Vanessa’s legs and brought it up to the hem of her skirt.

“Yes,” murmured Vanessa. “Yeah, baby. Do it.” Brooke obliged, plunging her hand inside Vanessa’s skirt and panties, feeling her skin and her trimmed pubes until she was touching her hot, slick cunt for the first time. She cupped it firmly and Vanessa moaned so loudly that Brooke had to kiss her just to shush her. 

“Be quiet, baby,” she said urgently. “We don’t want to get caught like this.”

“Sorry,” said Vanessa, panting. “Fuck, it feels so good.”

“I know,” said Brooke, because it felt really good on her side too, but it ended up sounding kind of cocky. She stroked Vanessa’s nipple with the pad of her thumb and ran a finger through the whole extent of her slit, spreading her wetness, trying to see if she could feel her clit. She wanted to ask, to have Vanessa tell her where to touch, but she was embarrassed, she was supposed to know this. 

Brooke shifted her fingers slightly, here and there, watching Vanessa’s face for a reaction that would tell her if she was doing it right. But her hesitant movements caught her girlfriend’s attention, and Vanessa ended up looking at her with a gentle smile. 

“You’re thinking too much,” said Vanessa, covering Brooke’s hand with her own, guiding it on herself, moving it in tiny circles and pressuring it on her just like she wanted. When she let go, Brooke kept going, the hem of the skirt slapping against her wrist like a spur urging her on.

Vanessa threw her head back against the wall, her mouth open and her eyes closed, hips grinding and a hand on the boob Brooke wasn’t touching. Brooke leaned in to nibble her exposed throat while her fingers moved on instinct, repetitively. It took a while for her to notice Vanessa had slipped her hand inside her shirt and was roaming her back, trying to find something to hold on to. 

Brooke let go of her boob to lift one of her legs and rub her faster, also pressing their upper bodies closer. Vanessa’s hand flew to her own mouth to muffle a moan as her nails clawed at Brooke’s shoulder blade, making the blonde hiss in a strange mixture of pain and pleasure. She dug her fingers on Vanessa’s thigh, wanting so badly to see her naked and not having to hold herself back. She wished she could just tell her how fucking hot she was, how hot she was making Brooke feel, how she would do anything in the world for her. But she could barely breathe, let alone talk. 

Someone screamed something really close to them. Vanessa tensed, looking at Brooke wide-eyed. Brooke felt her stomach plummet, but instead of stopping she just rubbed Vanessa even harder, pressed herself closer, bit her deeper. She wanted her to lose control, to moan so loudly the whole fucking school would hear and know it was Brooke who made her feel that way. 

Vanessa’s moans were getting desperate. She clasped at Brooke fiercely, as if she was afraid she was going to fall. One of her hands was still clawing at her naked shoulder blade while the other fisted her shirt over her arm. Her raised leg was hooked firmly over Brooke’s ass while her hips bucked erratically against Brooke’s hand, her moans turning whiny and short. Brooke kissed her, and Vanessa came with a low grunt delivered right into Brooke’s mouth. The blonde braced herself against the wall, letting Vanessa’s knee go while the brunette bucked and shuddered against her. She kept rubbing her cunt, slower, not knowing if she was supposed to stop or not. 

When Vanessa lowered her leg and broke the kiss, Brooke retrieved her hand, finding her fingers wet. She wanted to taste it, but Vanessa was watching her and she didn’t know if that would be hot or disgusting, so she just wiped it on the side of her pants. She leaned in for another kiss, that Vanessa gave to her softly. When they pulled back, Brooke’s eyes darted down. 

“Your tit is falling out,” she said, almost wishing she didn’t as Vanessa adjusted her clothes, the peek Brooke got of Vanessa’s underboob burned hot in her eyes. She must have stared, because when she looked up Vanessa had a knowing smirk on her face. 

“Just because you were so good to me,” said Vanessa, looking around quickly before leaning back on the wall and pulling up one side of her top exposing her right breast completely. 

“Fuck,” said Brooke, completely mesmerized, her hand immediately flying to touch it. Even with everything she just did, it was still amazing. She licked her lips, looking up at Vanessa’s face whose smile had faltered, her breathing heavy once again. Brooke plunged down and sucked it into her mouth, her eyes closing at their own accord. 

“Oh, that’s better than I thought,” said Vanessa, fingers tangling in Brooke’s hair. 

“Fuck,” said Brooke again, nuzzling into Vanessa’s tit, her hand snaking into her top to touch the other one while she kissed and lapped at the nipple in front of her. “You’re driving me crazy.”

“Fucking ditto,” said Vanessa. “Maybe we should go home or something.”

“Yeah,” said Brooke, her hazed mind suddenly realizing they were at school. She straightened up and adjusted Vanessa’s top for her, letting her knuckles graze at the soft skin. “Let’s do that.”

“Mmhmm,” Vanessa agreed, but pulled Brooke down to another kiss that lasted a little to long. 

“We have to go or we’ll never stop,” chuckled Brooke, pulling back. 

“Right,” agreed Vanessa, tying her hair again while Brooke picked up their backpacks from the floor. She refused to get hers from Brooke’s hand, making her girlfriend carry it for her. 

Brooke rolled her eyes, feeling so giddy she didn’t even care. She just swung it over her shoulder and grabbed Vanessa’s hand. They walked to the parking lot feeling slickness between their legs and lightness in their chests. 

“We can go to my place,” said Brooke, getting into her car. Vanessa sat on the passenger’s side and put her feet up on the dashboard. “Maybe it could be my turn then.”

Vanessa scream-laughed. “Speed-up, Mary! What are you waiting for?” she shouted, tapping on the ceiling.

Brooke laughed, starting the engine. It was going to be a hell of a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was in my head for a few days and I just wanted to put it out there. Hope you enjoyed, tell me what you think <3


End file.
